


Infinity

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst Train, Child Abandonment, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe and Rey Are Like Siblings, Running Away, Scavenger Poe Dameron, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Slow Burn Darkpilot, Space Pirate Poe Dameron, Space Pirate Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe runs away to Jakku at sixteen instead of Kijimi...and that changes everything.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Darkpilot Songbook





	1. Oh, oh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on Jaymes Young’s “Infinity”.

He hadn’t wanted to leave his father behind, but he felt like he had no choice. 

Leaving his father behind hurt. Poe knew it did. Running away to nowhere hurt, he knew that much too — but he was too intimate with the voice in his mind that suggested that he was burdening his father, the voice that suggested that he was nothing. 

So he left. Ran as far as he could. Fled — and crashlanding on Jakku wasn’t what he planned, but here he was. 

When the girl, Rey, arrived two years later, Poe decided he had to take care of her. Whatever forces in the galaxy had conspired to bring Rey to Poe — even if it wasn’t “a” Force. 

”Just stick close to me, little bird,” Poe said to the five year old. “I’ll look after you.” 

Rey looked at him inquisitively. “Why do you look sad?”

”Just...for you.”

”It’s more than that, right?”

”Long story.” How was Poe supposed to explain that he ran away, and left everyone who loved him behind?

***

It was on Jakku eight years later, when Poe was twenty-six, that Poe couldn’t help but feel like there was something cold that came over him. Something like a blizzard wind, something like a sudden chill. He couldn’t put his finger on it in that moment, not immediately, but something...something had happened to Ben. He knew that. Something terrible. 

”Poe?” Rey’s voice. “Are you all right?”

”I shouldn’t have left...” Poe murmured. “I really shouldn’t have.” He closed his eyes. “I never wanted this to happen.”

”That cold...do you know what’s going on?” Rey said. 

Poe nodded. "The friend I left behind. I lost him.”

There was something about the stillness, something about the emptiness, where he could swear that he could feel Ben, across the universe...but Ben couldn’t feel him. Like he was too lost in his own personal anguish to really care. 

”Poe,” Rey said softly. “I’m sorry.”

The desert had never seemed more still. Poe knew he had to find Ben, rescue him. 

But where would he even begin?


	2. Oh, oh, oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets his task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Sorry for the late update!

It had been six years since Rey and Poe had left Jakku. 

Poe couldn’t believe that it had been six years, just searching for Kylo Ren in the bleak infinity of space. It seemed to take forever; six years could feel like forever. Meanwhile, little Rey had grown up and Poe had taken her on to train her as a space pirate. It was something, Poe thought, that at least had its uses in terms of just annoying the stang out of the First Order. 

Annoying. Yeah, that was a good word for it. Poe didn’t hate the First Order. Not really. He hated what they were doing though, he knew that.

So he annoyed them. Any chance he got, he and Rey annoyed the First Order. Rey...she could be annoying herself sometimes, but she was a good kid. (Kid. With Poe being thirty-two now and Rey nineteen, Poe could say that Rey was very much a kid)

***

”I have a task for you.”

That was what Snoke said to Kylo Ren when the latter was summoned to the throne room of the Supremacy. Starkiller Base was nearly ready, and Kylo was already dreading the results. He wasn’t one to shy away from carnage when it needed to be done, but this...maybe it was a leftover from learning about Alderaan and its destruction, but he found the very idea of the Death Star only amplified truly, deeply repulsive. 

Kylo peered at Snoke. Funny enough, he seemed less high up in person than in a hologram. Kylo could only presume he was compensating — no, that wasn’t a good thing to say about Leader Snoke. Or even think. 

If Snoke caught that stray, insolent thought from Kylo Ren, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he said, “The space pirates, Poe Dameron and Rey of Jakku, are still at large. I believe that this may serve as a task for you.”

”Poe?” There was something in Kylo that was still angry at Poe, just for running away. “He means...nothing to me,” he said, rather lamely. 

”Your thoughts betray you,” Snoke said wryly. “It’s been...sixteen years and you refuse to let it go?”

Kylo had to restrain himself from lunging at Snoke. Restrain. That was difficult when every muscle in his body wanted him to. 

”It does not matter,” Snoke said. “You’ll find him, and kill him.”

”And the pain will...end?” Even though Kylo wanted it, he doubted he could bring himself to kill Poe, even though he was so angry at him. Even though the anger threatened to claw its way out. 

”Yes, apprentice. It will.”

Even as Snoke spoke, there was something in Kylo that wondered if Snoke was just telling him what he wanted to hear. 

***

Kylo prepared his shuttle. Somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to pilot the shuttle; on a good day he could, on a bad day, he couldn’t. He could feel Poe, somehow humming against his mind. Somehow. A light, a sun in his mind. And he needed —

He needed to snuff it out. 

Could he, though? He tried to imagine himself impaling Poe with a lightsaber — and the idea gave him a shudder. 

He could focus on other things. Things like his uncle’s distrust of him. Things like his parents’ rejection of him. Everything. He could imagine them, he thought as he sat in his meditation room on his shuttle, hurting worse than he could ever imagine Poe. 


End file.
